1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head-up display technology, particularly to an information display system automatically adjusting the projection area and a method thereof
2. Description of the Related Art
Automobiles have been highly popularized in the developed countries, and have become more and more popularized in the emerging market countries. However, traffic accidents also increase with popularization of automobiles. Many traffic accidents are due to rear-end collision. In order to promote driving safety, many automobiles have been equipped with head-up display devices, which can project the images of driving information that is originally presented on the dashboard onto the windshield of an automobile, whereby the driver can view the road conditions and the driving information simultaneously without distraction.
The head-up display devices available in the market are mainly to present the driving speed. Some high-end head-up display devices also present GPS information, warning signals and the distance between the driver's automobile and the front automobile to indicate the driver whether he has a safe driving speed and a safe following distance, whereby the driver has sufficient time to undertake appropriate operations, such as decelerating the automobile, wherefore traffic accidents are less likely to occur. The appropriate projection area of a head-up display device varies with individual drivers. While a different driver drives the automobile or the original driver has adjusted position of seat, the driver may be unable to view the complete image if the head-up display device still projects the images on the original projection area. For example, the Is steering wheel obstructs the vision of the driver. For another example, the sightline of viewing the driving information does not coincide with the sightline of observing the road condition, and the driver is inconvenient to view the road condition and the driving information simultaneously. Besides, while the driver turns his head or his sightline, the conventional head-up display device is unable to move the projection area with the head or the sightline of the driver.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes an information display system automatically adjusting the projection area and a method thereof to overcome the abovementioned problems.